


The Wolf

by AltenVantas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Mild Blood, Mild Gore
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na escuridão das docas, algo se movia silenciosamente, observando e esperando a Caçadora encurralar o seu lobo. Normalmente não se entrometia, mas sabia o que era ser caçado por isso seu coração falou mais alto, como precisava de comida. Quem não era importante. Esperou ele agir e avançou, matá-la seria fácil, matá-lo também. Mas ele teria um gosto ruim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf

Levou a mão até a barriga, à ferida ainda não estava começando cicatrizar e o sangue vertia em profusão, mas ele não podia parar de correr. Isso iria apenas adiantar a sua própria morte e ainda tinha uma vingança a fazer. Mesmo com o veneno correndo em suas veias, era mais forte e capaz do que o caçador que lhe seguia e só não o matava por não ser um assassino. Sua mãe havia lhe ensinado muito bem e suas lições estavam tão profundas dentro de si para jogar fora assim sem motivos, só teria um momento que iria cruzar essa linha, mas não tinha chego ainda a hora.

Seus olhos azuis procuraram por algum local onde pudesse entrar, qualquer local agitados o suficiente para se distrair algumas horas até o caçador desistir dele. Contudo de alguma forma fora parar em uma área repleta de galpões, sombras e silêncio, percebendo que só lhe restava lutar. Sentiu os dentes crescentes, as unhas ficando maiores e os pelos faciais se destacando, sentiu os músculos tornando-se mais fortes. Mesmo com o veneno, lhe tomando as forças e lhe matando de forma dolorosa, ainda era mais forte do que o humano que estava lhe caçando.

Derek parou e se virou.

Uma mão estava segurando o ferimento, então grunhiu para a mulher que saia das sombras com uma doze nas mãos. Conseguia distinguir as feições de alguém que estava chegando à casa dos cinquenta, com um cabelo curto e joias pequenas, mas parecendo bastante caras. Estava bem vestida e parecia pronta para matá-lo, mesmo que não levantara a arma em sua direção e sorria de forma pacifica. Ele sabia que seria morto com requintes de crueldade, preparando-se o máximo que podia para não dar esse gostinho a ela.

Não queria matar, não queria se transformar no monstro que esses caçadores estavam alegando que eles eram, mas também não podia fazer nada diferente naquela situação. Fraco, sem qualquer um para protegê-lo ou para auxiliá-lo em sua cura. Só restava atacar primeiro e se defender antes que fosse tarde de mais e por isso correu na direção dela, querendo matá-la antes que pudesse ser morto na sua única tentativa de sair daquela situação ainda com vida.

Quando estava chegando perto do corpo, sentiu uma vibração no ar, como uma faca cortando manteiga. Ouviu um grito de dor e o barulho de algo caindo no chão de forma surda, o cheiro de sangue atingiu o seu nariz tão forte que o fez se arrepiar por inteiro criando uma parede que o fez parar. De alguma forma, a mulher havia perdido o braço que estava livre, o pequeno anel brilhava na luz obscura da rua.

Para crédito dela, a mulher se recuperou rápido, virando a arma para o lado onde o golpe poderia ter vindo. O sangue escorria pelo braço em profusão, impedindo o lobo de avançar ou recuar. A cena a sua frente era simplesmente inacreditável para que pudesse digerir no pouco tem que tinha.

\- Apareça maldito! Eu vou matá-lo!

A voz da mulher soou alta, principalmente em contraste com o silêncio que predominava na área e Derek sentiu novamente a pressão de algo cortando o ar e viu a mulher caindo para o lado esquerdo, onde segurava a arma que disparou quando se encostou ao chão. Mas por sorte, do que por habilidade, conseguira desviar do projétil que vinha em sua direção caindo no chão sem qualquer destreza. Era a primeira vez que via uma pessoa morrendo na sua frente, era a primeira vez que via alguém morrendo de forma tão clínica e limpa. Sentia-se chocado e sem qualquer reação. Podia ouvir os gritos de sua família ao fundo.

Ouvia o choro da mulher e o cheiro do sangue era tão vívido e fresco que lhe despertava instintos primitivos, de um predador a caça de sua presa. Sentiu seus dentes lhe incomodando e sua pele coçando. Queria atacá-la e despedaçá-la. Começou a levantar, sentindo o seu corpo tremendo devido ao veneno que ainda agia em sua corrente sanguínea, mas achava que teria forças para isso. Iria finalmente matar um caçador e começar sua vingança.

\- Seu eu fosse você lobinho, ficava no lugar e deixava minha comida em paz.

A voz vinha diretamente ao seu lado, seu susto o fez pular para o lado pronto para uma batalha que sabia que não iria vencer, afinal não conseguia ouvir os passos dele e o cheiro era... Ele não tinha nenhuma definição para esse cheiro. Apenas não era humano. Seus olhos percebiam um sobretudo e uma mascara, mas nenhum outro detalhe era visível. Viu-o caminhar em direção ao corpo da mulher que chorava, conseguiu ver algo saindo do corpo dele atingindo a mulher de novo, em duas rápidas sucessões fazendo o braço que havia sobrado e a penas, se separarem como destacado de um brinquedo de lego.

Chegou perto o bastante para se abaixar, ficando sentado de cócoras, seu rosto para baixo enquanto esticava a mão para tocar com os dedos nus a substância gelatinosa que era o olho. Ao longe Derek não conseguia ver exatamente o que ele havia feito apenas um grito baixo de dor que ecoou da garganta da mulher e quando olhou para cima, sentiu o seu estomago revirar virando para o lado vomitando bile. O outro estava comendo o olho, mesmo olhando para o outro lado o lobo podia ouvir perfeitamente o som dele mastigando e engolindo o órgão.

\- Olhos são melhores comidos na hora sabe? É a única coisa que como na hora.

O viu segurando a cabeça da mulher pelos cabelos cortando a cabeça dela com aquela vibração do ar que era invisível para os seus olhos. Ainda estava sentindo nojo daquilo que estava assistindo, observou enquanto ele pegava as partes do corpo dele e colocando em um estojo que ficava na mochila que até aquele momento não tinha notado. Só nessa hora, ao vê-lo recolhendo as partes do corpo dela que percebeu que se tratava de um Ghoul.

Se ainda tinha alguma chance de sobreviver, ela tinha acabado naquele mesmo instante, Derek sabia que essas criaturas estavam entre os mais mortais no mundo e a causa da morte de muitos Alfas. Ouvira histórias que eles não chegavam nem a suar matando durante os embates. Eram caçadores perfeitos e imbatíveis, só sendo mortos pelos CCG e não sem muitas baixas.

Viu-o virando e caminhando na sua direção, parecendo tão tranquilo como se tivesse passeando pelo parque, sentiu-se encolhendo contra o próprio peito em posição fetal esperando que ele terminasse com a sua vida rápido. Sentiu a mão dele penetrando em suas vestes e retirando um celular, ouviu o som das teclas.

\- Então, ele está no Cais e está envenenado, não conheço muito de vocês e por isso não sei qual foi o veneno. Melhor vir rápido.

Sentiu o aparelho batendo em seu peito e caindo no chão, levantou o rosto para ver uma mascara de meio rosto que era semelhante à de um lobo.

\- Você tem sorte que o gosto de vocês é ruim, afinal não sou do tipo que recusa uma refeição gratuita.

Ele levantou com graça e começou a caminhar em meio a escuridão sumindo por ali como tinha chego.


End file.
